Ogre Battle Episode VI: Person of Lordly Caliber
by glenn9532
Summary: A novelization in progress of the massive 6th Chapter of the Ogre Battle Saga.


Ogre Battle Saga Episode VI:  
  
Person of Lordly Caliber  
  
A Novelization by glenn9532@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters, Events, and Locations are trademarks of Quest Entertainment, Inc., and Atlus USA, Inc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long ago, there was a time when strength ruled and evil held the world in it's vile clutches...  
  
The age of Zeteginia...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Many years ago, a race of people known as the Auries was led by a man known as the Progenitor. With the power of a god, the Progenitor drove away the Indigan people who ruled the Auries, claming the land for his own race. The Auries rejoiced, and the Indigans bowed their heads to their new king. Thus is the legend of the Progenitor, recorded in the history of Palatinus.  
  
In the Palatinean year 238, the ruler of the Holy Lodis Empire dispatched the Brigade of Radiant Cross to nearby countries. This group of powerful knights was under orders to attack those who rejected the teachings of Lodis and its god. The first target was Nirdam, adjacent to Palatinus.  
  
Nirdam declared war against Lodis, but was quickly crushed. The Brigade of Radiant Cross moved on to Palatinus. While King Procus put up an initial struggle, the fate of Nirdam was too fresh in his mind, and he quickly surrendered. His quick retreat from battle allowed him to maintain his position as king and retain his autonomy.  
  
Lodis then turned to the Southern Region of Palatinus. The lower class, including the Bolmaukan people, rebelled against the Lodis Empire. While they fought bravely, they were unable to stand against the powerful Lodis warriors.  
  
Lodis established its religion across the land, banning others. It also installed its class system, rewarding the nobility and placing terrible burdens on the lower classes. Talk of rebellion was whispered in the streets, and soon they became fact. War has once again come to Palatinus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
Six years ago...  
  
Prince Yumil stood alone in the courtyard, his head bent down sadly.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"…Yeah," Magnus Gallant, his longtime friend, answered as he walked in.  
  
"Why can't you stay here? Why the military academy? Why?" Magnus closed his eyes as he said, "God knows where my mother is, and I can't stand being around my father." Yumil stood silent, taking this in. Magnus turned, and quietly said, "I'm leaving…" Yumil was still silent as Magnus turned and walked away. Stopping short of the gate, he whispered, "…Yumil? I promise I'll make you proud. I have to learn to stand on my own so I can protect both of us." Magnus opened the gate, and walked away. Yumil stood alone in the courtyard once more, not having said another word.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Present Time: Winnea, Capital City of Palatinus  
  
Ischka Military Academy: Graduation Ceremony  
  
"Our next graduate…" Archbishop Odrion said, and Magnus sucked in a quick breath before walking out. Archbishop Odrion, flanked by two Priests, smiled at the student, then started the ceremony by saying, "He who has learned by the way of the sword and God's teachings, in accordance with the traditions kept since the days of the Progenitor, I shalt now complete thy training with an oath to our Mother Berthe. What is thy name?" Magnus hesitated, then said, "Magnus Gallant." The crowd murmured, but quickly silenced. Odrion continued, "What is the date of thy birth?" Magnus answered, "Troeno 12." Odrion started the questions.  
  
"Magnus Gallant, I ask thee: What dost thou hold within thy sword?"  
  
Magnus said, "I hold Passion within my sword."  
  
"What shalt thou sever with thy sword?"  
  
"With my sword I will sever greed."  
  
"For what shalt thou beseech the gods?"  
  
"I will beseech the gods for trust."  
  
"What shalt thou offer the gods?"  
  
"I will offer the gods truth."  
  
"What dost thou wish for?"  
  
"I wish for peace on this land."  
  
"What shalt thou rid from this land?"  
  
"I will rid this land of Chaos" The crowd murmured their approval as Odrion continued the last part of the ceremony.  
  
"Lastly, for whose help dost thou call?"  
  
Magnus answered, "I call upon the swift wind for help." Odrion nodded, and a priest walked forward with a package. As she handed it to him, Odrion said, "Upon thy departure, I bestow these gifts. Now go, Magnus Gallant. Be brave in thy travels."  
  
As Magnus walked out, he noticed the shining gem atop the package. The symbol of Harnella, the wind guardian shone in his hand. Magnus pocketed the gem, and walked outside, where four small figures, two Fighters, two Amazons, waited at the bottom of the stairs. Magnus started down the stairs, and one of the Amazons ran up the stairs toward him.  
  
"Magnus Gallant?" She asked, and Magnus nodded.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rita, and I've been assigned to you. The others are waiting down below. Let's go!" Magnus walked down the stairs, and one of the Fighters stood up and offered his hand.  
  
"I'm Khafi, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The other Amazon stood up, and said, "My name is Nina. It's nice to meet you." The other Fighter stood and started forward, but caught his foot on a loose stone and fell. Khafi shook his head as Magnus smiled.  
  
"That's Willy. He's a little off balance, but he's a good guy." Magnus offered the Fighter his hand, and Magnus smiled.  
  
"Willy, I think you'd better learn to walk!" The others laughed as Willy blushed. Rita smiled, and asked, "Where to, fearless leader?" Magnus shook his head, and said, "Just call me Magnus. I need to pick up some things, then we're heading to the Southern Region."  
  
"The Southern Region?" Khafi shouted, jumping to his feet, "Why there?" Magnus motioned for him to sit, and said, "Yes. The Southern Division needs soldiers, and I feel that we can get the best shot at a good position down there. Any objections?" Khafi grumbled, but only half-heartedly. Magnus smiled again, and said, "Let's go!" The new friends moved out, on their way to adventure. 


End file.
